


cravings

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy are preparing the nursery for the twins arrival when cravings hit.





	cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Katie for being my beta! Gretchen and Kayla for reading it over and offering me advice. I appreciate it! :)
> 
> For Lyattverse’s Lyatt Week 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

“Wyatt?” Lucy called from her spot on the floor in the bedroom.

“What?” Wyatt’s voice echoed down the upstairs hallway.

“I need your help.”

“Lucy, I’m a little busy at the moment. Can you wait a minute?” he replied.

“No, it can’t wait,” Lucy huffed, pressing her hands down onto the hardwood floors as she tried to push herself up, but her center of gravity had changed since she became pregnant and she couldn’t get the same leverage that she normally could. 

She mumbled under her breath as she tried once more to push herself up, but when that didn’t work she sighed, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear. 

One of the babies moved and she pressed a hand to the spot. “I know, I know. I love your daddy, but sometimes he can be so infuriating. And you,” she moved her other hand lower down on her belly, “_you_ can stop using my bladder as a trampoline any time now.”

The sound of hammering echoed down the hall followed by a jangling sound that Lucy assumed was a box of nails being dug into. Wyatt was busy trying to get the nursery ready for the imminent arrival of their twin girls. She could understand his urgency to complete his task, but when she had an urgency of her own and couldn’t get up, she had to hold it against him.

“So, you’re gonna be stubborn just like your daddy?” Lucy asked the empty room as the baby pressed against her bladder again. 

She sighed again, wondering why she had decided to sit down in the middle of the floor in the first place. At least if she had sat down near the bed she could have used one of the bedposts to help her up or even the edge of the dresser, but she had wanted to spread out the frames they had received from Denise for decorating the nursery and her feet were too swollen to stand and do the job.

Lucy wouldn’t wish this pregnancy away for anything, but she missed being able to do normal things like getting up off the couch by herself, sitting behind the wheel of her SUV or leaning over to pick up a laundry basket without worrying. Although, as clumsy as she was she should probably worry more about doing some of those things than she normally did. 

“Wyatt, I really have to pee! If I can’t get up, I’m gonna go on the rug and I won’t be the one cleaning it up!” 

Lucy heard the thunk of the hammer as he set it down before the sound of his footsteps came closer to the bedroom.

“Sorry,” he scrubbed a hand along the back of his neck as he walked into the room. “I guess I was in the zone.”

“It’s OK. I should have sat closer to something that I could have used to pull myself up with.”

Wyatt reached out both hands and Lucy set the frame she had been attempting to keep in her lap onto the floor next to her before grasping his outstretched hands.

After a moment of struggle she was finally on her feet and the pressure on her bladder let up with the stretch of extra space before one of the twins was bouncing off of it again.

“I don't think it would be so bad,” she spoke as she walked toward the en suite bathroom, “if your children didn’t think my uterus was a funhouse.” 

Wyatt chuckled for a moment before she pinned him with a look. “Hey, you said funhouse not me, I can’t help the mental image that popped into my head.”

The look she shot his way told him he should try keeping those mental images under control as she literally waddled into the bathroom.

Wyatt swallowed hard, hoping he hadn’t pressed the wrong buttons and upset her. He stopped at the edge of the doorway and leaned against the door jamb to wait for her. 

————

Lucy couldn’t help but smile to herself after she finished as she washed her hands at the sink.

“Don’t think I don’t see that smirk, Mrs. Logan.” Wyatt teased and she looked up to catch his reflection in the mirror over her shoulder. Relief flooded through him that her hormones seemed to be leveled out at the moment.

“Well, if I have a smirk, it’s your fault.” 

She wrinkled her nose at him as he came closer and wrapped his arms around her waist before pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

Lucy placed her hands on top of his around her waist, the shine of her wedding ring in the bathroom light catching her eye.

Tiredness pulled at her eyelids, sleep being harder to come by now that she couldn’t get comfortable, but she couldn’t rest just yet as she still had work to do. 

“I guess we better get back to it,” she sighed as he let go. She already missed the comfort and support of his weight against her back.

She rubbed at the soreness that rested there, the extra weight pulling at already sore muscles, before turning to follow him out of the bathroom.

The sharp sound of the wooden bench at the end of their bed being dragged across the floor reached her ears.

“Wyatt! My floors!” 

“Relax, these might be antique but they’re sturdy … much better than that cheap stick-on stuff you can get at the hardware store.”

“_Still_! You could scratch them.”

Wyatt waved away her concerns as he positioned the bench in front of the spot where she had been laying out her frames. 

“Now, sit here while I finish in the nursery.”

“OK, but can you get me a snack first? The twins are hungry.” Lucy turned her head to the side, her braid slipping over her shoulder as she gave him a pleading look.

Wyatt sighed dramatically, placing his hands on his waist. “What do ‘the twins’ want?” 

Lucy pretended to think about it for a moment, when she really had been thinking about it since she finished breakfast that morning. She was feeding three human beings after all and two of them were still growing.

“Well,” she pressed a hand to her belly as one of the twins jerked every so often with a bout of hiccups, “I was thinking about the salsa and chips from Hacienda’s and they have that new milkshake at In N Out that I've been wanting to try.”

“Lucy … really? Come on. I have work to do.”

“Oh, hush, you vowed to love me ‘in sickness and in health.’ I’ve had the morning sickness and now your children have a healthy appetite … you promised.”

Wyatt gave her a “seriously” look and Lucy felt a small twinge of guilt that she was using his own character against him, but she _really_ wanted that salsa. 

“Fine.” Wyatt crossed the floor to pick up his wallet off the dresser before shoving it into his back pocket.

Lucy was afraid she had upset him, his movements were so abrupt, but when he turned around he moved back to her side, the touch of his hand to her cheek was soft as he pressed a kiss to her lips before he rubbed his hand across the slope of her belly.

“I’ll be back. Don’t you dare sit back down on that floor or climb onto anything and if you need something call me.”

“Yes, _dear_.” Lucy felt like rolling her eyes but she knew his concern came from a place of love. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Bye.”

“Bye.” Lucy smiled as he walked through the open doorway and she heard his footsteps as he headed down the stairs.

Lucy sat down on the cushioned bench, but now that she was sitting higher she couldn’t bend well enough to reach the frames where they rested on the floor.

“Crap.” Lucy looked around the room but the TV didn’t hold any interest for her and if she opened a book Wyatt would find her passed out on the bed when he came back. Sighing, she stood from the bench and walked down the hall to the recently painted nursery. 

Wyatt had turned his nose up at the traditional pink walls that Lucy had wanted for the twins’ nursery so they had chosen a nice, calm green instead with pink accents in the bedding and decorations because Lucy wasn’t going to let Wyatt take that away from her. 

Two white shelves hung on the wall next to the doorway, the other two that Wyatt had yet to hang rested against the wall, the hammer and a box of nails laying next to the baseboards. 

Lucy couldn’t wait to fill the shelves with all the books that she would read to her little girls. The memory of the books her mother used to read to her brought tears to her eyes and she tried to push them back, the still-painful memory of her mother’s betrayal turning the tears into cold fury, which in turn made her want to cry _again_. 

_Stupid hormones_, Lucy thought to herself as she crossed to one of the cribs, smoothing her hand along the shining wood railing.

They had yet to put any bedding on the tiny mattresses, but Wyatt, in his already protective dad mode, was afraid that the paint smell would infuse them and still linger after they were born and potentially harm them, so they had decided to wait to dress the cribs until closer to her due date. 

The rocker sat in the opposite corner and Lucy sat down in it, her feet protesting even that little bit of standing, and she sighed as she lifted them up onto the tufted ottoman. 

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but the quiet house and her relaxed position combined to put her out like a light. 

“Huh? What?” She jerked, the soft touch to her shoulder jolting her from her sleep, and she almost hit whoever it was when she realized it was her husband.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean — ”

“Hey, Lucy, it’s fine. You’re allowed to rest. Besides, at least we know the chair’s comfortable now. That salesman wasn’t lying.”

“True.” Lucy looked around, her stomach rumbling, but she didn’t see a bag or any ice cream. “Where’s my snack?” 

She sat up and stretched her arms out in front of her. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Wyatt smiled, a little snarkily if you asked her. “When I came back I called you a couple times from downstairs but you didn’t answer so I came up here to make sure you were alright.”

“Oh, so my food is downstairs.” Lucy pushed herself up, but once she was standing she almost tripped on the ottoman so Wyatt had to reach out and steady her.

“I got it, I got it.” She pushed at his arms ineffectually, but he wouldn’t budge and Lucy was starting to get aggravated. _What was it that Jiya called it?_ _“Hangry?” Yeah, that was it._

“Honey, you don’t got it when you don’t have twenty extra pounds around your abdomen.”

“Say that again,” Lucy challenged him, gritting it out between her teeth, and he let her go.

She tried stomping her way across the floor to emphasize her mood, but it was nearly impossible with her belly in the way and she realized how silly she must look and how harshly she had treated him so she turned around in the doorway.

Wyatt had his back to her, his hands on his hips, when she called out to him and he turned.

“I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize. I should have let you go when you asked I just — I guess I can be a little overprotective at times.”

“No, Wyatt, no …” Lucy ignored the insistent growling of her stomach and crossed the plush rug to wrap her arms around him. “You’re the perfect amount of protective. I’m sorry I was so snippy. I was just startled, then hungry and I know I’m clumsy. You don’t have to keep reminding me.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I guess I’m a little stressed, too.” Wyatt wrapped an arm around her back and she rested her head against his shoulder. 

“Jiya calls it hangry,” Lucy added when the silence stretched between them.

“Jiya calls what hangry?” Wyatt looked puzzled for a moment.

“When you get so hungry you get angry. It’s one of those millennial terms.”

“Oh, yeah?” Wyatt asked, but she knew he wasn’t looking for an answer. 

“Want to come downstairs with me? I’ll let you have some of my chips and salsa.”

“Oh, you’ll let me? I’m the one that bought them. I think I get to say whether _you_ can have any.”

“But you bought them for _me_!” Lucy heard her voice uptick on the end, turning whiny, and she wondered when she had turned into that woman who whines at her husband, but right then she didn’t care.

Wyatt made like he was going to go around her and she stepped in front of him. Her balance, which was normally off kilter, was thrown off even more by her pregnancy weight, but she wanted those chips and she wasn’t going to let him get around her.

Wyatt laughed at her bulldog stance and the stormy frown that wrinkled her forehead, legs spread wide as she tried to block him from reaching the door. 

“Lucy, seriously? I was just teasing you. You can have them all to yourself, I promise.” 

Lucy relaxed, dropping her hands to her belly she rubbed them across it. 

“I guess you’ll be just as glad as me when I finally have these two out of me and you won’t have to deal with hormonal me anymore.” 

“Of course not, Lucy. I love you,” he said as he crossed the room and wrapped her in a hug. “No matter how annoyed you get over simple things or how much you cry at that commercial with the puppy even though there isn’t anything remotely upsetting about it. He’s only playing in a field,” Wyatt smiled ruefully. “I should be thanking you for allowing me to love you and that I finally have a family to come home to instead of the sad existence I had before I met you.” 

“Oh.” Tears filled her eyes, her insides feeling like they had melted, but she let them fall anyways as she lifted her hands to his cheeks. “You will always have me. And the twins are going to love their daddy, just like I do. I know that for a fact.” 

Wyatt lifted her hand from  
his cheek and pressed a kiss into it before brushing her tears away with his thumb. 

“Come on. I think there’s some ice cream downstairs that’s calling your name. If it hasn’t already melted.”


End file.
